The Soviet Return
by Arkansas Jones
Summary: Arkansas Jones, the personification of Arkansas, has been running from a soldier. The soldier is her childhood stalker Alaska Braginski who has been chasing her, and he won't give up chasing his little Snowflake that easily, and he will kill anyone who gets in his way...Will Arkansas get away, or will she forever be on the run from this insane state personification?


Thunder crashed with loud bangs while lightning flashed in vibrant hues across the dark midnight sky. I had been running for about half a month now, well, atleast I thought it was that long, I had lost track of time a while back. I was cold, wet, and weak from hunger and tired from running from him. But he couldn't get me like he got both California and his older brother Florida not without a fight he wouldn't. It was abnormal for rain to fall upon my countries land durring this time of the year, but then again, ever since he lost his mind and rebeled against us all, nothing was what you would call 'normal' anymore. I groaned in slight pain collapsing onto the ground having lost my balance and slipped in the wet grass and fell with a loud 'smack' into the mud and grass. "Ugh...why did he have to like me of all people...if he didn't like me then this wouldn't have ever happened..." I groaned in slight anger and also in weak frustration. But I was too tired to even try and get up from the ground at all, I couldn't even move from my spot. My will to keep fighting and going on was slowly fading from my grasp, my spirit had been crushed nearly to pieces from not being able to be truely free anymore. "Hallo there little one...I knew you wouldn't be able to run for much longer, now lets be a good little girl and come peacefully, da?" a sickiningly sweet voice came from behind me, he had caught up with me. "S...Screw you...communist bastard...you make m...me sick!" I growled in a futile attempt to fight back with words since my body was obviously down and out from this particular battle. I heard his large combat boots smack slowly onto the wet ground as he got closer to my fallen form, he was silent, and that ment I had just made a horrible mistake by angering the Alasken man. I felt him grip the back of my long, brown hair with one of his gloved hands and he pulled back roughly making my scalp bleed and for me to let out a painful yelp. "Let me go you son of a," before I could even finish my sentence I felt a large hand smack against my face with a loud 'smack' and my blue eyes widened with unwilling tears falling from them slowly. The rain masked my tears but I knew the sick bastard could see I was crying and in pain from his actions, he forced me to face him directly but I was still resisting and still fighting against the Communist soldier. "Look at me..." he demanded me to face him, but I would not look at that face that has haunted my darkest nightmares for the past few months. I knew that his face held that horrifying childish smile that held no innocence or guilt, it only showed the darkness and evil that he had kept bottled up for so many years amongst everyone. I knew how he showed no mercy against anyone, it didn't matter if you were male or female, young or old, it didn't even matter if you were a friend or a foe. To him, everyone needed to die by his hands, but he wouldn't kill me for some reason that no one who was alive still knew, he never even tried to kill me even once. He was always around when I was younger now that I thought about it, but I never talked or saw him face to face. I'd catch one second glances at him as he hid somewhere or when he dashed off to some unknown place, but I knew deep down, he was watching me, always staring. I must have been too young to sence the obvious danger of this and I'd left it alone so he thought it was okay to be my own personal stalker of sorts. I felt a sharp pain coming from my neck suddenly and I was drawn out of my memories and I was face to face with him, his large hands were wrapped around my neck roughly, but not enough to break it. "Goodnight...my little snowflake..." I heard his voice whisper as my vision fadded out slowly and it all went black... 


End file.
